Relax
by Metalguy
Summary: Why is it that meeting the parents of your significant other for the first time is so nerve wracking? Why does it still feel like that even if you have met them many times throughout your entire life? Obviously this young couple doesn't know the answer.


Summary: Why is it that meeting the parents of your significant other for the first time is so nerve wracking? Why does it still feel like that even if you have met them many times throughout your entire life? Obviously this couple doesn't know the answer.

**Disclaimer**: This is fanfiction, obviously I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Relax, Sakura-chan" said the voice of my boyfriend "It's not like you haven't met them before"<p>

I could only nod my head, since I was too busy thinking about what was about to happen. I was going to meet his parents for the first time since we became a couple. Now, you might think it's stupid to worry about something like this, especially when I have known them for practically my whole life. The answer to your question is quite simple. Those times I was just their son's best friend. Now, I'm going to be introduced as said son's girlfriend. A lot of people have told me of the horror of meeting you beloved's parents, so I blame them for my nervousness.

"We're here" said Naruto, bringing me back to the land of the living. I think I should tell you of the nervous wreck I was for the last two days, just so you can tell the difference.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier, Konoha High Hallway<strong>

"When are we telling our parents?" asked Naruto.

As soon as those words were said, I started panicking. What if his parents don't want me as Naruto's girlfriend? I mean, when we were kids, I used to hit him and I still do from time to time. They never had any problems when I stayed at their house until almost midnight, but will they tease us about it now? Damn it, relationships sure are hard.

"I don't know but we should tell yours first" I replied, feeling a headache coming my way

"Huh? Why?" he asked

"Because I want to get this over with" I said. I could see him raise his eyebrows before I looked away

"Again, why?" he said, looking at me suspiciously "You know that my parents love you"

That's right, they always treated me as if I was their own daughter, but I still felt nervous about the whole thing.

"It's just that…what if they don't want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, finding a random classroom door to be more interesting than my current predicament. I could feel his stare on me before I heard him chuckle "What's so funny?"

"You look cute like that" I turned to find him smiling at me

"You're not helping" I said, my lips forming into a small smile "How come you're not worried about all this?"

"I don't know, I just feel that it will go smoothly" he said with a shrug. Yeah, right, leave it to him to always be the positive one.

"So, can we tell your parents first?" I asked again

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell them you're coming over for dinner on Friday, alright?" he asked. I nodded "I got to go now. You know I'd like to skip practice to walk you home but coach Gai would make me run extra miles"

I just laughed at him. Coach Gai was a really weird one, but he brought the best out of everyone under him. Whether it's because of his speeches or because everyone wants to get away from him is beyond me.

"Alright" I said "Call me tonight?"

"You know it" he said with a wink before leaning down and kissing me "I love you"

"I love you too" I replied smiling "Now go before you have to hear that youth speech you hate so much"

"Yeah, I'm going!" he said over his shoulder as he ran towards the gym. As he left, all the useless nervousness came back to me.

"Ugh I need a nap"

* * *

><p><strong>One day earlier, Ino's house<strong>

"Relax, Forehead" said my blonde friend

"Shut it, Pig" I replied, obviously not in the mood for arguments

"I just want to help you with your nonexistent dilemma" she said rolling her eyes

"And how in the world does the gossip queen plans to help me?" I asked sarcastically

"We could go shopping!" she said with a huge smile looking at me with clasped hands. Any other day I would have said yes, but not now.

"No, Ino, I don't feel like shopping today" I replied, trying to convince her. Once that girl gets her mind on something, it's really hard to change it.

"Spoilsport" she said pouting. A few minutes passed in relative peace until she yelled "I know!"

"What is it?" I wouldn't be too surprised if she mentioned shopping again

"Let's go to your place and pick what you'll be wearing!" she said enthusiastically

"Oh, joy!" I said, once again resorting to my good friend called sarcasm

"Aww, come on!" she said "You know, it's not a big deal! I mean, you have known his parents since you were four!"

"Oh, come on, says the girl who hasn't dated anyone for more than a week!" I said rolling my eyes

"Hey! That's because they're not worth my time!" she defended "Besides, there's someone I really like now, but that's not the point. The point is you're stressing over nothing!"

I really didn't want to keep talking about it, so I did the one thing that would shut her up.

"Picking my clothes, you said?" I asked, standing up from her bed

"Yay!" she yelled, reacting exactly how I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time, Naruto's doorstep<strong>

He opened the door and let me in first. I would have smiled at him but at the moment I was trying to make sure I looked perfect.

"You look just perfect, relax" he whispered. It always surprised me how he seemed to know what I was thinking, but this time I might had made it a little too obvious.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" he yelled to make our presence known

"Coming!" responded a female voice which belonged to his mother, Kushina.

We sat on the couch in the living room for a couple of minutes before they arrived downstairs.

"Sakura, dear, how are you?" asked his mom while hugging me

"Fine, thank you" I replied, surprised that I managed to talk

"Well, it looks like you are hiding something to me" said Minato, Naruto's dad, with a smile and eyebrows raised. Maybe he suspected. Or did Naruto tell them earlier? I swear, if he did, I'm going to kill him for making me stress like this!

"Yeah, you know, the reason I invited Sakura-chan was to tell you that we…" he trailed of, smiled at me and took my hand "Well, we're together"

I squeezed his hand and braced myself for whatever came, but this, I never expected.

"Finally!" squealed Kushina while crushing us both in a hug. I think I heard Minato chuckle, but I'm not so sure since I'm about to pass out from the lack of air.

"MOM" yelled Naruto "NEED…AIR!"

As soon as she released us, we started gasping for air. I never noticed how much I loved air before that, oh well, whatever. Minato's laughter was finally dying down, which told me I did hear him chuckle before.

"Congratulations you two" he said, giving us a MUCH gentler hug than his wife. I breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that went fine. Could have gone much worse, thank God.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later, Near Sakura's house<strong>

"See?" Naruto asked me "Told you it would be fine"

"Yeah, you're right" I replied, feeling quite stupid "So, when are we telling my parents?"

"Whenever you want to" he said simply

"Tomorrow lunch, then?" I asked. He nodded

"Yeah, then we could go to the movies if you want" he answered

"I would like that" I said

We kept on walking in a really nice silence; this was something I always enjoyed, walking with his arm around my waist and my head against his shoulder. I love how secure and safe I feel near him. He's always so confident but never cocky. Damn it, we're here.

"Looks like we're here" he said

"Yeah" I wanted to kiss him so bad, but if I did and my parents opened the door, our plans for tomorrow were screwed. That didn't matter to him, though, because soon I felt his lips upon mine. I responded to his kiss softly, avoiding putting much passion into it because when we do, we don't stop for a good time and my parents could open that door at any moment. Reluctantly, I decided to pull away. Apparently, he caught up on my thoughts, since he was smiling.

"See you tomorrow" he whispered, our foreheads still pressed against each other's.

"Yeah" I said "I love you"

"I love you too" he said as I opened my door. I smiled at him and waved to his retreating form. I could finally relax.


End file.
